gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Students
Summary After meeting three new students, Gumball falls in love with one of the students named Heather. Major Characters *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson * Mabel Watterson *Heather Higgins Minor Characters *Juli Le Leu *Shelldon Orson *Nicole Watterson * Anais Watterson *Richard Watterson Cameos Made by: *Rocky Robinson * Martha Nuttels (mentionated) Plot *theme song plays* *screen shows “The Students”* Gumball:*is sleeping on the bus with Darwin, Mabel and Anais.* Mabel:*yelling* WAKE UP, GUMBY! Gumball:*wakes up in a shaky way* WOAAHHHH! Mabel, is that you? Mabel:*sigh ironically* Yeah, who else? Now, really, wake up seriously, Sleepy. Rocky:Here we are! *everyone gets off the bus and into Elmore Junior High* Anais:I thought I saw 3 new students on OUR bus! Mabel:Me too! Wait, they were 3?... Darwin:I think so, too! Gumball:I must investigate this! *Gumball sees the 3 new students down the hallway* ???:Who’s that blue cat in the hallway? ???:I don’t know. But, he looks cute! *??? Comes down and meets Gumball* ???:Hi! Gumball:Uh, hello! What’s your name? ???:Heather! What’s yours? Gumball:I'm Zach, but everyone callsme Gumball. *screen shows Heather with hearts around her* Gumball:*with heart eyes* Do you have the same feeling? Heather:*cleans glasses, then puts them back on* *eyes turn into hearts*Yeah. Anyway, bye! Gumball:Bye! Gumball:*in mind*What a stupid mistake I made! If I break up with Heather, she’ll be heartbroken and I’ll lose my powers! Why did I even… Heather:Here are my friends! Juli and Shelldon, He's Gumball! Juli and Shelldon:Hi, Gumball! Gumball:Hi, Juli and Shelldon! Anais:*slaps head* Principal Brown:*on the intercom*Excuse me, every student. Sullvan eat a taco. Everyone:Haaaaaaaaaa! Gumball:*to Penny*Can I break up with you? Penny:Yeah ? I broke up with you anyway. I just LOVE Shelldon now! Gumball:*in mind*Phew! Heather would’ve been heartbroken! Heather:Wanna sit on the bus together? Gumball:Uh, yee!*sweats* Mabel:What have you done, dude?! Gumball:What? Mabel:*shouts in Gumball’s ear*This means that you might marry a NERD. Gumball:Oh, I didn’t notice that. She’s sitting with us. Meet you on the bus! *walks out the doors with others* *everyone gets on the bus* *bus rides away* Heather:Hee hee hee! Gumball:I can’t IMAGINE what my future with Heather will look like! It'll be so terrible… Darwin:What, Gumball? Gumball:*to Darwin*I might marry Heather when I grow up! I’m SO nervous about it! Heather:WANNA PRETEND TO GET MARRIED? Gumball:Uh, yeah! When we get dropped off! Mabel:*to Gumball* Do you seriously love Heather? Gumball:Oh, I dunno. I broke up with Penny because she broke up with me because now she has a crush on Shelldon! *bus drops off kids* Heather:Now, let's pretend to get married!*puts on lipstick* Gumball:*in slow motion and tries to get away from Heather*NOOOOOOOOOOOO… Heather:*kisses Gumball on the lips* Gumball:*traumatized and faints after being kissed* Mabel:So Gumball, you learned your lesson about loving a nerd. Gumball:*hoarsely*Please help me. Mabel:Oh, fine. I thought you were old enough to get up! *gets Gumball up* Gumball:But I’m very nervous that I might end up marrying Heather! I hope I meet another girl. Mabel:You won’t. Heather:That's goin' awkward if there's flying taco. Mabel:EEYUP! Heather:*kisses Gumball on the lips*Taco never flies! Nicole:Welcome home! Why are you home so early? Mabel:Because Principal Brown told us it was Very Early Release Day (LIAR LIAR). Richard:*comes out of The Watterson’s house* Oh! I thought my watch was broken. Nicole:I saw that you were with another girl. Gumball:*in mind*Oh great! Now Mom and Dad know that I have a crush on Heather! Mabel:Cat got your tongue, Gumball?*laughs* Gumball:Mom, I was with Heather at the bus stop, and she KISSED me! Heather:That’s right! I LOVE GUMBALL! Nicole:You broke up with Penny? Gumball:Sure, because she now developed a crush on Shelldon. Nicole:She can have a DATE with you! Gumball:When? Mabel:Whenever you remember. Heather:Can I please marry you when I grow up, Gumball? Gumball:I'm not thinking ay that. But hmmm. I have a crush on Martha. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Heather:Good job, Gumball! *hugs Gumball* Mabel:I think a raccoon stole some of our snacks. Nicole:It doesn’t matter because nobody's hungry. Richard:WHYYYYYYY?! *end of episode* *credits show* Trivia *Juli and Shelldon's last names aren't revealed in this episode, but they're revealed in RC's blog. *The raccoon that stole the Wattersons's snacks is Ravi Racoon, who was losing in the city. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfictions Made by Abbeybunny Category:Season 2 of Fanfictions by Abbeybunny